fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan-Ball Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Image:FFBBJewel.png rect 0 0 50 101BIZARRO NUMBER ONE default BIZARRO NUMBER TWO desc none Please read the news section below! Welcome to The wiki about the fan-art of Dan-Ball games that . Please . Please read over the rules before contributing to pages. since April 2011. ---- Staff * ZoshiX (Founder, Bureaucrat) * Ludicrine (Co-Founder, Bureaucrat) * HankGuideDude (Bureaucrat) * DMSwordsmaster (Bureaucrat) * Look-a-troopa (Administrator) * Samuel17 (Administrator) * A, Mori (Administrator) Veterans * Ivan247 (Maintenance Admin) * Waddle D33 (Content Mod) * Poisonshot (Discussion Mod, Chat Mod) * Fire InThe Hole (Content Mod, Discussion Mod, Chat Mod) (Old polls can be found here.) Please click the link above to check in with the newest polls and vote on certain aspects of the site! The last poll was added on: 01:54, November 5, 2018 (UTC) In order of most recent news, (Top: Newest, Bottom: Oldest.) Archive ---- The secret's out, the jig is up, and we're so excited to announce what we've been planning over the past year. As a community, Fan-Ball has blossomed into a strange, lovely, sprawling ballpit of ideas - some which deserve to stay here, and some which don't. It's quite clear that not everyone who comes to this site is here for "story content", just as it's clear that not everyone who comes here is interested in Dan-Ball fan works. The idea of migrating story content off of the Fan-Ball Wiki and to a better home has been in on-and-off discussion for a very long time, but we've finally decided it's time to do so. By 2020, we hope to relocate all story content (that doesn't pertain directly to Dan-Ball fan works) to our sister site, the Fun-Ball Wiki. The wiki is now officially open to the public, though please be sure to read its Rules and Regulations page at some point (we worked hard on it!). This isn't the end of Fan-Ball. The administration team, as of right now, is identical between Fan-Ball and Fun-Ball. All of our social media accounts will be shared between the wikis. We hope to retain all members of the community (and possibly bring in some new faces!) by allowing users to focus their time more on what means the most to them, beautifying both workspaces in the process. Thank you for sticking with us through some of our most wonderful/tumultuous years - here's to hoping for an even brighter future for all of us. If you have any questions at all about the move, getting involved, or anything else, please feel free to contact us. Much love, ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 02:58, October 1, 2019 (UTC) ---- HEY! We're being forced to move our domain name from "wikia" to "fandom" thanks to the overlords at the top. This may break a lot of external links and the like. Do we have the necessary tools to go about and fix this, or preemptively do something about it? Absolutely not! Why would we be supplied with that? In any case, this is likely to be a turbulentish time, and we ask that anyone stumbling across any links to this wiki try fixing them, or alert someone who is able to. We'll do our best with it. Stay fresh or whatever, ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 16:04, January 18, 2019 (UTC) Passing by here. The "wikia.com" links will automatically redirect to "fandom.com" links after the migration, according to staff blogs in community central. Not sure how long will the fandom staff keep these redirects though. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 19:16, January 18, 2019 (UTC) ---- Monobook is dead, long live Monobook. While it's not entirely the same, I recommend installing PseudoMonobook if you're not a fan of the Oasis skin. ' LAT (Talk • )' 15:05, May 26, 2018 (UTC) ---- Please add the appropriate categories to your images upon uploading them if at all possible. This helps keep the wiki organized and makes running the place a bit less of a headache. Pretty please? Talk 00:37, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Have your own idea to contribute? Give it a page! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. (After knowing proper editing conduct, of course) width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Affiliates :Dan-Ball Wiki - Many of our users and the content came from this wiki! Thanks for giving us a start, guys! Hop on over to show these buggers some love! Wiki revolves around Dan-Ball official works. :Mod-Ball Wiki - If you're into the Dan-Ball modding scene, check out this wiki! Social Media :Discord :Twitter The Site that Started it All :Dan-Ball - Our roots begin here! Check out the awesome Java game works of Ha55ii right here! Category:Browse